A user may identify an error during utilization of a website, a software application, or the like. The user may provide, via a user interface of a user device, feedback identifying the error, rating a user experience, or the like. For example, the user may provide a textual description of the error. A developer may receive, via another user interface of a developer device, the textual description of the error and may attempt to fix the error based on the textual description.